The present invention relates to a three point hitch of the type to be mounted to the rear of a powered vehicle, such as a four-wheel drive vehicle or pickup truck, by way of example, for pulling a variety of implements and tools, i.e. disk, plow, powered mower deck, box blade, landscape rake or similar apparatus.
For years farmers have used tractors to pull trailing implements through fields. Conventional three point hitches, as well as single drawbars, are typical of hitches utilized at the rearward end of the tractor to provide the necessary connection between the tractor and the trailing implement. However, tractors are generally slow moving vehicles. As a consequence, three point hitches and accessories have been developed for different types of vehicles. Prior art describing such hitches and accessories is reflected by the following U.S. Patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,275, to Cross, et al., teaches a three-point hitch for all terrain vehicles (ATV). The hitch comprises a mounting frame which is attached to the axle housing of the ATV. The mounting frame is supported on the tongue hitch of the ATV and is attached to the body of the ATV so that the rear suspension of the ATV is locked-out. The multiple-point hitch is operatively secured to the mounting frame and is raised and lowered by means of an electromechanical screw actuator. The multiple-points of the hitch are free to float, in some situations, with respect to the mounting frame and the ATV.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,394, to Kendle, describes a three point hitch for Hummer truck, stake truck, pickup truck, farm tractor front mount, or trailer frame. The three point hitch is mounted on the rear bumper of a Hummer or pickup, the back of the bed of a stake truck, and braced to the frame or bed determined by mounting height. It is also adaptable to farm tractor front mount, other vehicles and trailer frames with proper bracketing. The hitch has a pair of lower lift arms and an adjustable top link to allow the mounting of standard three point agricultural equipment. It has a frame assembly with a rock shaft containing a cylinder crank arm and outer crank lift arms, hydraulic cylinder, two drag links and two lower lift arms. It also contains a two inch square receiver for use of any standard two inch towing slider, and a power take-off shaft assembly to power accessories. All moving parts are easily removable from the basic frame allowing free turning radius when used in towing operations.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,623, to Orthman, is directed to a tractor front end hitch comprising a main frame removably secured to the front end of a tractor and having a pair of lower lift arms pivotally secured thereto and extending forwardly therefrom for connection to the implement. A pair of upper lift arms are pivotally secured at their rearward ends to the main frame and extend forwardly therefrom above the lower lift arms. A length adjustable float arm assembly is pivotally connected at its upper end to the forward end of each of the upper lift arms and is pivotally connected at its lower end to one of the lower lift arms rearwardly of the forward end thereof. Each of the float arm assemblies has a clevis element at the lower end which is provided with an elongated slot to permit the associated lift arm to vertically move or float relative to the upper lift arm associated therewith. A float stop pin is removably insertable into the slot in the clevis element to limit the float. A top link is pivotally secured at its rearward end to the main frame and extends forwardly therefrom for connection to the implement. Each of the lower lift arms has a box frame construction to achieve the desirable compressive strength for the lift arm and for limiting the lateral sway or movement of the lift arm.
While the above prior art offer some answers for providing a three point hitch for attachment to a vehicle other than a tractor, none teach an inexpensive system which allows an infrequent user an easy means for attaching an implement to the rear of his vehicle, where the three point hitch has the versatility to rotate, move vertically and horizontally for leveling. The manner by which the present invention achieves the goals hereof will become apparent in the description to follow, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.